finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Geomancer (Final Fantasy III)
The Geomancer is a job class in Final Fantasy III. It is gained from the Water Crystal in the NES version, while it is gained from the Fire Crystal in the 3D versions. Geomancers are able to attack by tuning in to their natural surroundings and drawing out the latent powers around them. Essentially, a Geomancer is like a Mage who can unleash powerful "magic" attacks with no MP cost. The attack power increases with the job level. The appearance of the Geomancer in Final Fantasy III marks the first appearance of the job class within the series, as well as their Terrain ability and the use of bells as a weapon type. Abilities NES version *'Special ability' - Terrain The Terrain ability has various effects depending on the current environment and costs no MP. However, if all targets are missed during hit calculation the Backfire effect is triggered damaging the caster. Note that Terrain spells that target a single enemy do so by selecting at random from the available enemies. Geomancers are the only magical job in the NES version that have the Defend command. 3D versions *'Special ability' - Terrain The Geomancer will summon a semi-random effect for no MP; the environment determines which effects may appear. Terrains can be classified in five groups, according to one element (four, plus non-elemental). On each terrain type there are two main effects (about 40% chance each), plus one or two secondary effects mutated a different terrain (20% and 2% chance, respectively). Terrain never backfires. The 3D version uses the following formula to calculate damage: : Damage = \frac{(Power + JobLv \times 2) \times (INT + MND)}{Adjustment \times Random No.} The detailed list of the terrain type of each dungeon and location is below the following table: Stats Equipment Weapons Armor Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Geomancer appears with one Wind-, and three Earth-elemental cards. All main characters from the 3D remakes are represented. LunethGeomancer TCG.png|Luneth. ArcGeomancer TCG.png|Arc. RefiaGeomancer TCG.png|Refia. IngusGeomancer TCG.png|Ingus. Triple Triad Arc as a Geomancer appears on a Triple Triad card in the version available via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. Gallery Luneth-Geomancer.png|Luneth as a Geomancer. Arc-Geomancer.png|Arc as a Geomancer. Refia-Geomancer.png|Refia as a Geomancer. Ingus-Geomancer.png|Ingus as a Geomancer. FFIII NES Air Blade.png|Air Blade (NES). FFIII NES Backfire.png|Backfire (NES). FFIII NES Cave In.png|Cave In (NES). FFIII NES Geomancer Earthquake.png|Earthquake (NES). FFIII NES Quicksand.png|Quicksand (NES). FFIII NES Rapids.png|Rapids (NES). FFIII NES Sinkhole.png|Sinkhole (NES). FFIII NES Tornado.png|Tornado (NES). FFIII NES Waterspout.png|Waterspout (NES). FFIIIDS Black Hole.png|Black Hole (DS). FFIIIDS Cave-In.png|Cave-In (DS). FFIIIDS Earthquake.png|Earthquake (DS). FFIIIDS Flame Burst.png|Flame Burst (DS). FFIII iOS Terrain - Flame Burst.png|Flame Burst (iOS). FFIIIDS Ice Pillar.png|Ice Pillar (DS). FFIII iOS Terrain - Ice Pillar.png|Ice Pillar (iOS). FFIIIDS Ice Storm.png|Ice Storm (DS). FFIIIDS Magma.png|Magma (DS). FFIIIDS Shadowflare.png|Shadowflare (DS). FFIII iOS Terrain - Shadowflare.png|Shadowflare (iOS). FFIIIDS Whirlpool.png|Whirlpool (DS). FFIIIDS Wind Slash.png|Wind Slash (DS). Etymology Its Japanese name, Fūsui or Fūsuishi (風水士), refers to the Chinese feng shui. This is why Geomancers equip bells as weapons. it:Geomante (Final Fantasy III) Category:Jobs in Final Fantasy III